Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés
by Mana2702
Summary: Elisa ne s'était pas attendu à cela lorsqu'elle était parti travaillé ce soir-là. Tout avait pourtant commencé comme une soirée ordinaire.


_**Je fais ce texte suite au défi 43 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre titre devra être « Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés ».**_

* * *

Je m'appelle Elisa Esposita et n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie. J'ai toujours eu d'étranges cicatrices sur le cou, mais je ne sais pas de quoi cela provient. Je peux émettre des sons semblables à des grognements ou de légers gémissements, mais rien de plus. J'ai donc toujours été à part, car peu de gens comprennent et parlent le langage des signes. Je suis devenue femme de ménage dans un établissement de recherche gouvernemental. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on y recherche, mais je sais que c'est secret car nous subissons des contrôles très stricts et avons dû signer des closes de confidentialité dans nos contrats d'embauche. La seule personne qui m'a acceptée sans réserve dès mon arrivée c'est Zelda, celle qu'on a placé en binôme avec moi. Zelda est une femme au caractère fort, elle est bien bâtie et surtout elle est afro-américaine, elle sait donc ce que c'est que d'être mis à l'écart. Nous sommes donc devenues très bonnes amies, car Zelda a appris à comprendre le langage des signes. La deuxième personne sur qui je peux compter c'est Giles, mon voisin homosexuel. Lui aussi sait ce que c'est que d'être mis à l'écart, de plus il a été licencié, il était dessinateur pour les publicités, mais à présent les gens veulent voir de vraies personnes présenter les produits.

Je soupire et me dirige avec Zelda dans une partie très sécurisée de l'établissement. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais tout le monde dans cette section est particulièrement agité. Nous commençons à faire le ménage dans le couloir et entendons bientôt des cris et des coups de feu. Nous échangeons un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet et nous redressons lorsqu'une porte s'ouvre. Monsieur Strikland, un homme tout à fait odieux qui est là pour une affaire secrète sort en titubant, le teint pâle, une de ses mains ensanglantée contre le torse. Zelda et moi partons rapidement lorsque des membres de la sécurité et des scientifiques viennent s'occuper de Strikland. Nous partons pour notre pause repas, il est déjà tard à présent. Alors que nous sommes sur le point de nous installer, notre supérieur arrive et nous demande de les suivre. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, il a dû assister aux drôles d'événements tout à l'heure. Il nous annonce que nous sommes dans le pétrin et que nous avons très exactement vingt minutes pour rendre le labo immaculé. Zelda râle car il y a du sang partout, elle trouve ça répugnant, plus répugnant encore que le pipi ou le caca comme elle le dit elle-même. Nous commençons donc à faire le ménage tout en nous demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait autant de sang partout. Je lance un saut d'eau sous un meuble qui surplombe une marre de sang et retrouve les deux doigts que Strikland a perdu. Je les mets dans un sachet pendant que Zelda va chercher Monsieur Flemming, notre supérieur.

C'est alors que je vois une drôle de créature dans une espèce de tube géant rempli d'eau. Il saigne au niveau des côtes mais à l'air tout à fait inoffensif, je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi il est blessé. Je ne peux qu'être fascinée par cette créature, elle est à la fois poisson et humaine, car elle a des écailles, des nageoires, des branchies mais le corps d'un homme. Je pose sa main contre la vitre et observe cette étrange créature. Il y a une espèce de connexion entre nous, c'est magique, surnaturel, envoûtant. Toutefois ce moment hors du temps est rapidement brisé par l'arrivée de Zelda et de Monsieur Flemming. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre la bête nage rapidement en direction du fond de ce qui manifestement est un aquarium géant. Je me tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants, bien que je sois toujours subjuguée par la découverte que je viens de faire. Car cette sorte d'amphibien s'est mis contre la vitre en toute confiance et m'a observée elle aussi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie à ma place, comprise vraiment sans avoir besoin de faire de signes. C'est comme si cette créature et moi nous connaissions, comme si nous pouvions communiquer rien qu'en nous regardant. Dès que j'ai fini le travail je rentre chez Giles et lui raconte tout. Je ne sais pas encore que cette rencontre singulière va bouleverser ma vie à jamais.


End file.
